Scream
by azfaerydust
Summary: Just a little oneshot about Kisame and his little issue. Tried not to get too graphic, but still not for the kiddies, after all, he is a member of the Akatsuki. Takes place before he abandoned his village. I admit, it's a bit sick and twisted, but that's why it's rated M.


I do not own Naruto, or make any money from it, nor do I own Avenged Sevenfold... even though they are both absolutely AWESOME! Please review if you like it or hate it! **A Songfic to Scream by Avenged Sevenfold**

* * *

_**Scream**_

**_Caught up in this madness too blind to see _**

**_Woke animal feelings in me_**

Tick, tick, tick... I look at the clock for the hundredth time. It is now three in the morning and I still cannot sleep. It has been like this all week. Something is happening to me, but I do not as yet know what it is. I feel so restless and cagey. My hearts pounds almost painfully in my chest. I get out of my bed and go into the bathroom and look in the mirror. It is my birthday. Do I look different?

Nothing has changed. Still the same bluish grey skin tone. Still the same dark hair styled like a shark fin. Still the same small round eyes, but a little redder. I smile wide; still the same sharp-pointed teeth. Still the same gill markings on my cheeks. Nothing has changed. I am still Kisame Hoshigaki of the Hidden Mist.

Restless energy takes over, so I put on my headband and sandals and stalk out of the house. The thick mist obscures my vision to only a few feet, but it is a balm to my psyche. This is my home and has been since I was born. I begin my walk. Even though I cannot see in front of me, my senses take over and it feels like I can see everything. I step in puddles, not feeling my feet getting wet.

I breathe deep and smell her to the north. She is not close; almost a mile away, but still I smell her. My lips part in an unconscious snarl. I turn north without a thought. Not a sound is heard as I venture deeper into the mist. My hands clench and unclench, my vision turns red and hazy, but still I head north. My hearing becomes more acute. I can hear the blood rushing through my veins. Thump-thump, thump-thump goes my heart. Low hanging trees reach out to grab at me, at my clothes; scratching my face. I do not feel them.

**_Took over my sense and I lost control_**

_**I'll taste your blood tonight**_

I am closer to her now; less than half a mile. A low snarl emits from deep within my throat. I take another deep breath. Mmm, young, fresh, alone… the rational voice in my head becomes softer, "Kisame, what are you doing?" It repeats several times until finally, blessed silence. I am no longer in control as my breath comes out in harsh pants. Strange grunts and mews of a wild animal break the stillness of the night. I do not know they are coming from me. Her darkened house comes into sight. I pause for a second, like I am waking from a dream. How did I get here? My body stiffens, and then resumes its predatory stance.

Silently, I creep to the window and peer in. The heat of her body is a beacon to me. Harsh snarls erupt from my mouth as I force the window open. She sits up abruptly and sees me stalking towards her. I look at her, neither fully awake nor asleep. My little Yuki; all grown up now. She flicks on the light beside her table and smiles at me. "Sensei Kisame, what are you doing here? I haven't seen you since I became a jonin."

I can taste her breath as she speaks. I cannot say anything. I pound on my inner prison, demanding my release, but my demon will not allow it. My katana hits the floor with a loud metallic thud. I give her a feverish look and begin to remove my clothes. She watches me throw my vest down, followed by my shirt and pants. I know she wants this. She has wanted this for a long time. She doesn't say a word. Color stains her cheeks, but she pulls the covers back and invites me in.

**_You know I make you wanna scream _**

**_You know I make you wanna run from me baby _**

**_but know it's too late you've wasted all your time, yeah_**

I join her on the bed and pull the gown off of her. Covering my chest over hers, I begin to kiss her. Even though I am not gentle, she responds with fervor that nearly matches mine. My breathing becomes harsher and my hands rougher as I caress her with my bruising strength. I can feel her fright, but it excites me more. My hands drift lower and shred the panties from her body. Her moist damp smell fires my blood and inflames my senses. A dark chuckle escapes my lips.

Somehow, I am able to gain a small amount of control. I look at her and give her the opportunity to flee. Instead, she nods at me and embraces me tightly. She is frightened, but she wants me. Such a foolish little girl…

**_Relax while you're closing your eyes to me _**

**_So warm as I'm setting you free_**

I kiss her lips and try to be gentle. My hands caress her body. When she delicately touches me, I shudder and groan. Her small hands intertwine with mine. She whispers her love for me. I smile at her, but before I can respond my prison shrinks and my control loses its hold once again.

My mouth goes to the juncture between her neck and shoulder. I kiss it, and then suck hard. I can hear her soft gasps and moans. It excites me. I bite down with my razor-sharp teeth. Hot blood oozes into my mouth as I suck harder. She cries out and tries to push me away, to no avail. I am a huge man; a monster compared to her petite form. It's too late now.

**_With your arms by your side there's no struggling _**

**_Pleasure's all mine this time_**

My lips and hands move to her breasts. She stops fighting me and begins to moan in pleasure again. My rough hands pull her into place and I hover above her entrance. Forgive me, I am able to tell her with a growl just before I plunge into her warm depths. The intense pleasure fills me and the smell of her virginal blood rushes through me. The window to my prison is barely cracked, enough to see her pain. Without waiting for her to adjust, my body begins to move.

It is painful for her. I know, but cannot stop. My thrusts become harder and deeper. I can feel the walls of her womb. I can smell the blood. She is a ninja like me, but I am much stronger than her. She cannot fight me off.

**_Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring _**

**_Cover me, unwanted clemency_**

She is nothing to me. I look down at her and see nothing. The predator is fully in charge. He is a monster. I watch as he takes his pleasure ruthlessly. Tears run down her face as he licks them in gratification. I feel her hands all over him, not tenderly, but in panic and desperation. She tries to push him away, but he will not be budged until he finishes. He grabs her hands within his again. His grip is so strong that both of her wrists break. Her screams are music to his ears.

He shows her no mercy as he bites her everywhere. The blood satisfies him like nothing else. Her screams soon turn to gasps and moans when he grabs her throat with one viselike hand. She cannot pull his hand away due to her broken wrists. He lets go as she turns blue.

**_Scream till there's silence _**

**_Scream while there's life left, vanishing_**

He shouts in relief and pulls away from her. She scrambles out of the bed, her face a mask of terror, bleeding profusely. I am able to come forward for a moment and gasp out to her, "RUN," but she isn't fast enough. He is back again and angry. He moves forward to where she crouches, cowering and lifts her by her throat. His eyes glint with a demonic light. "I am far from finished with you," he says.

She kicks out and hits him between the legs. Dropping her, he falls down and cups himself. She tries to flee the room, but he grabs her ankle and trips her. She falls down hard and he climbs on top of her.

**_Scream from the pleasure _**

**_unmask your desire perishing_**

She looks at us and we both can see her shattered innocence. The hand I cannot control moves tenderly to her face. It cups her cheeks. The thumbs caress her tear-stained cheek. Those eyes look at us in betrayal and hate. My thumbs move up and press in. Her scream reverberates in my head until it cuts off suddenly. She tries to fight back, but I do not see it. My mind can simply no longer process the horrors of the night.

**_We've all had a time where we've lost control _**

**_We've all had our time to grow_**

Tick, tick, tick… I look at the clock for the hundredth time. As I awake, I am confused. I am not in my bed. I glance around and see blood everywhere. Where am I? I look down at the floor and see one of my former students, Yuki. She is dead. Bite marks cover her body. The bites of an animal… One of her legs has been completely torn off. Both eyes have been gouged out. I look down at my naked body and see it covered in blood and gore.

I go into her bathroom and step into the shower to get clean. I know that mere soap and water will never be able to remove the stains on my soul. I hiss in pain from all the deep scratches covering my body. She must have put up a fight to stay alive for as long as she did. How did this happen, I wonder?

**_I'm hoping I'm wrong but I know I'm right _**

**_I'll hunt again one night_**

Tick, tick, tick… I look at the clock for the hundredth time. Why is this happening to me? How did I get here? Could I have done this to my student? I sit on the edge of the bloodied bed and stare at the mangled remains of my former student. Is this another bad dream?

I think back to a time I thought wasn't real. A time I thought was a dream. A time when I awoke in another woman's room… Last year. My birthday last year… and the year before that… I push it away.

**_Some live repressing their instinctive feelings _**

**_Protest the way we're built don't point the blame on me_**

Tick, tick, tick… I get dressed and look down at the body on the floor. I study her emotionless; then close her accusing eyes in compassion. I sigh. Maybe it is time to leave my beloved village. The jutsu I created which gives me the shark's visage and such powerful chakra does indeed have its drawbacks. I never remember what I have done, I just remember the pain. Sometimes there is a price for power.

This is not my fault. I am not a monster. I am just a man. This is all just an illusion, I tell myself. Just like the others. I grip my head as a stabbing pain seems to pierce straight into my brain. I look at my hands; the hands that have killed many, but not the innocent. I could not have done this, right?

**_Scream, Scream, Scream the way you would if I ravaged your body _**

**_Scream, Scream, Scream the way you would if I ravaged your mind_**

Tick, tick, tick… I look at the clock for the hundredth time. I need to go to work. I have a mission to guard the cipher division. I will be traveling near Konoha, so I need to be in prime condition. I kiss Yuki on the cheek and with sorrow; activate two jutsus, a small water prison shark dance technique to fill the room with water, then shark summoning technique to eat the evidence. My body is sore and my mind is in shambles.

**_Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring_**

_**Cover me, unwanted clemency**_

_**Scream till there's silence**_

Tick, tick, tick… I look at the clock for the hundredth time. I walk out without a backwards glance at the now clean and empty room. I am Kisame Hoshigaki. I am not a monster. I am not a monster. I do not need clemency, for I know she forgives me. They all forgive me. I am not a monster. I am just a man.

**Scream while there's life left, **

**vanishing**

**Scream from the pleasure unmask your desire**

**perishing**

Tick, tick, tick… My mind becomes calm once again. I am in control. The monster is gone.

Tick, tick, tick… Maybe next year will be better. I am already starting to forget her.

Tick, tick, tick…

I am not crazy…

Tick, tick, tick…

My name is Kisame…

Tick, tick, tick…

I am not a monster…

Tick, tick, tick…

I am just a man...

Tick, tick, tick…

* * *

AN

Yeah, I know it's a little sick and twisted, sorry about that!


End file.
